Almas Gemelas
by Saeko Evans
Summary: La magia que unía a las almas gemelas era increíblemente fuerte en Magnolia y Natsu estaba a punto de descubrirlo. UA.
1. Natsu I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, este escrito es mero entretenimiento.**

 **Almas gemelas**

" **Natsu"**

Natsu había escuchado varias veces como se sentía conocer a tu alma gemela. Según sus conocidos, quienes habían experimentado aquel sentimiento, se asemejaba a un paseo en montaña rusa. Un momento alocado de excitación, felicidad y miedo. Erza incluso llegó confesarle que las sensaciones fueron tan abrumadoras para ella que golpeó a Jellal (uno de sus mejores amigos) en la nariz, la primera vez que se vieron, antes de salir corriendo. Afortunadamente el hombre en cuestión había salido detrás de ella con herida y todo y desde entonces no se habían separado. Cuando Natsu los veía juntos, no podía más que sonreír por la felicidad que emanaban.

Él no era un tipo romántico ni nada parecido, pero mentiría si dijera que no llegó a preguntarse alguna vez, qué tipo de mujer sería su compañera perfecta e, incluso, si tendría una destinada para él. Gray, su mejor amigo, decía que las almas gemelas eran sobrevaloradas. Según él, una vez "hechizado" tu mundo se ataba a una persona y desde ese momento todo tenía que ver con ella… o él.

 _ **_ ¡Imaginate una realidad en donde tu pasas a segundo plano y comienzas a vivir para otra persona! Es como convertirse en un esclavo.- Había dicho en unas de sus borracheras.**_

Fullbuster tenía, claramente, problemas con todo el concepto del amor eterno, pero la verdad era que las almas gemelas existían y, según los mayores, era la cosa más increíble que le podría suceder a una persona.

Rayos, él lo veía en vivo y en directo cada vez que Erza y Jellal estaban alrededor.

Pero nada de lo que le contaron, ni nada de lo que pudo haber visto en su pareja amiga, lo preparó para el momento en el que le tocó conocer a su alma gemela.

Como todos los días en los que no tenía guardia, Natsu se dirigía al gimnasio de Gajeel a gastar unas cuantas horas. El desgaste físico lo ayudaba a despejar su cabeza y Dios sabía que lo necesitaba luego de su semana laboral en la estación de bomberos. Aunque amaba su trabajo y, a pesar de que él estaba más que encantado de acudir al rescate de quien lo necesitara, los últimos días habían sido un infierno. (Manitos arriba por el juego de palabras.)

Al doblar por la plaza Magnolia en su bicicleta, un auto deportivo color negro lo golpeó en la rueda delantera provocando de forma inevitable que su cuerpo volara sobre el capó del vehículo y cayera a un lado de la calle.

A pesar de llevar casco, el golpe en la cabeza lo dejó mareado. Podía oír un pitido en los oídos y los sonidos que le llegaban sonaban amortiguadas.

_ Dios mío, lo maté.- La voz de la mujer estaba llena de angustia.- Está muerto, lo maté y yo voy a morir también.

Por alguna razón aquel sonido le envió descargas a todo el cuerpo (o podría ser que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de haber sido atropellado). Dejó salir un gemido y abrió los ojos, para ver de dónde provenía, con una sensación de ansiedad instalada en su garganta.

Prada, fue la palabra que le vino a la mente cuando al fin pudo enfocar el par de zapatos de tacón que tenía delante. No que supiera mucho de moda, pero que alguien volviera a atropellarlo si Meryl Streep no era una de las mejores actrices de Hollywood.

Al subir la mirada, unas piernas que parecían no tener fin entraron al cuadro. Luego una pollera tubo color negra y una camisa blanca que envolvían un cuerpo perfecto y delicado. _Dios, se dejaría atropellar mas seguido._ Por último, su rostro.

Allí fue cuando recordó a Erza y su pega y corre.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás, de cabello dorado y ojos azules. Ella se había arrodillado junto a él y estaba camino a tocar su brazo cuando sus miradas se encontraron. La chica también pareció sentirlo, lo que fuera que el sentimiento que crecía dentro de Natsu fuera, porque se detuvo sin dejar de verlo.

Quería saber su nombre, quería que lo tocara, quería que se quedara a su lado y no se fuera jamás.

 _Carajo, sonaba como un acosador._

La mujer había empezado a hiperventilar sin desviar su mirada y sus ojos comenzaban a hacerse cristalinos. No quería verla llorar, eso sería el desastre más grande que podría pasar.

_ ¿Estas bien?- Soltó sentándose en el suelo, olvidándose de la bicicleta, de su cabeza y de él entero. Ella frunció el ceño.

_ ¿M-me preguntas si estoy bien? ¡Ca-casi te mato!- Temblaba, pero podía ver la emoción en su rostro.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Natsu.- Ella le sonrió a pesar del shock. Ninguno parecía saber que hacer realmente.

_ Natsu.- Repitió provocando que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran al oírla decir su nombre.- Soy Lucy.

_ Hola Lucy.- Extendió la mano para saludarla correctamente, pero un repentino dolor agudo lo hizo detenerse y abrazar la extremidad con una mueca de dolor. Lucy se escandalizó.

_ Ven conmigo.- Le dijo poniéndose de pie.

 _A donde fuera…_

_ Esta bien, es solo un…

_ Dije que vienes conmigo.- Su mirada determinada le dio una pista, no sería buena idea negarse y, además… ¿Por qué, por todos los cielos, querría hacerlo?

No iba a ser capaz de negarle nada nunca.

Lo ayudó a levantarse lentamente, su cuerpo sintiendo descargas eléctricas en donde ella lo tocara. Era extraño y a la vez adictivo. Cuando estuvo finalmente de pie, él apoyándose en ella, sus ojos volvieron a conectarse y un vacío repentino se instaló en su estómago.

_ ¿Tu eres él, cierto?- Susurró con los ojos húmedos.- Mi alma gemela.

_ Eso creo.- _¿Eso creo? ¡¿Eso creo?! Estaba a punto de morirse con tan solo mirarla a los ojos ¡Por supuesto que lo era! ¿Qué clase de respuesta idiota era esa?_

Una vez fuera del hospital en donde Natsu no paró de dejarse en ridículo delante de ella, llegaron a su departamento. Lucy había insistido en llevarlo por haber destruido su bicicleta.

Afortunadamente no tenía lesiones graves y el dolor en su brazo era a causa del golpe y nada más.

Al entrar se dio una felicitación mental al ver que su departamento se encontraba limpio y razonablemente ordenado.

_ Es bonito.- Dijo mirando alrededor. El piso tenía solo una habitación y un baño, aunque no era pequeño. Su cuarto tenía espacio suficiente para la cama de dos plazas y un pequeño escritorio, el living-comedor era grande y se separaba de la cocina por una barra. Un perfecto departamento de soltero.

_ No es la gran cosa, pero para mí es más que suficiente.- Ella lo miró sonriente.- Gracias por traerme.

_ Es lo menos que podía hacer. Casi te mato.- Dijo acercándose a él avergonzada.

_ Nah, estoy entero. No te preocupes. Además…- Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al verla a los ojos. Sabía que tendrían que hablar del elefante en la habitación de un momento a otro, pero no estaba seguro de cual sería el correcto.

_ Además…- Lo animó ella quedando justo frente a él. _¿Cómo era que funcionaban los pulmones? ¿Inhalar, exhalar?_

Cuando la vista de aquella hermosa mujer se posó en sus labios, la mente de Natsu se rompió. _Al carajo con la charla,_ pensó. La atrajo hacia él tomándole el rostro entre sus manos y ella enredó los dedos en su cabello. Una de sus manos en la espalda.

Si al tocarlo le provocó múltiples descargas en el cuerpo, imagínense lo que le hizo besarla. Ahora entendía a Jellal cada vez que veía a Erza de esa forma. Sus piernas se debilitaron cuando profundizó el beso y cayó sentado en el sofá con ella sobre él. Una ligera risa salió de los labios de Lucy ante eso. Era la risa más hermosa que había escuchado jamás.

_ Nunca me había sentido tan...- Parecía no poder encontrar la palabra correcta. Él solo le sonrió como idiota antes de volver a besarla.

El sexo luego del primer encuentro era algo muy común entre almas gemelas. Más de lo que la gente mayor se animaba a decir. La atracción física y emocional que comenzaba desde el primer momento sobrepasaba los límites comunes. Era la magia más pura que existía en la tierra y Magnolia, por alguna razón, parecía ser especial en esa magia.

Natsu nunca olvidaría ni el más pequeño de los detalles de su primera vez con Lucy. La forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante su toque, su voz diciendo su nombre, sus caricias y su mirada. ¿Y pensaba que el sexo antes de ella era bueno? Dios, ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido vivir veinticinco años sin tenerla con él.

Habían pasado 10 minutos en los que lo único que habían hecho era mirarse a los ojos. _Y nunca se cansaría de ello._ Se encontraban frente a frente, cada uno recostado de lado con sus manos entrelazadas y pequeñas sonrisas en los rostros. El cabello de Lucy cayendo en cascada sobre la almohada.

Ella estiró el brazo y comenzó a delinear las facciones de su rostro con suavidad. Dragneel dejó caer sus párpados al roce.

_ Sabía que la magia en esto era fuerte, pero nunca creí…- Dejó las palabras el aire, haciéndolo abrir los ojos.- Me abrumé un poco. Casi me largo a llorar en plena calle.- Natsu la atrajo más hacia él.

_ Lo sé. No me gustó verte llorar, Luce.- Lucy pareció derretirse con su nuevo apodo.

_ Bueno, la tendrás algo difícil entonces.- Su voz sonaba relajada, sin preocupaciones, como si estar en su cama fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y demonios, él estaba muy complacido por eso.- Lloro muy seguido.

_ Podría pasar días enteros así.- Susurró enredándola en sus brazos. Ella le sonrió.

_ Yo también podría.- Dijo mirando el reloj de la mesita de luz.- Pero tengo que ir a trabajar.- Natsu gruñó abrazándola más fuerte.

_ Lo se, pero tendría que haber llegado hace tres horas. Vamos Natsu.- Rió al no poder zafarse de sus brazos; al final la soltó.

_ ¿Podrías acercarme al gimnasio de camino? - Lucy comenzó a vestirse.- Iba hacia ahí cuando me atropellaste y perdí mi celular. Gajeel debe estar preocupado.

_ No puedes hacer ejercicio, el médico te dijo que tienes que hacer reposo.- Su voz sonaba preocupada, pero él no pudo hacer más que reír.

_ No recuerdo que te importara mucho mi reposo hace unos veinte minutos.- La chica se puso roja de pies a cabeza y le dio la espalda para inclinarse a recoger sus zapatos.

_ Y esa vista tampoco va a ayudar con mi reposo.- Lucy se enderezó de inmediato, lanzandole una mirada de advertencia que no se veía muy letal acompañada del sonrojo. Natsu no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada.- Lo siento, no quería avergonzarte.

Pero Luce lo miraba sorprendida y parpadeába lentamente.

 _Carajo, ¿La había molestado?_

_ ¿Luce? Lo siento si…- Ella se inclinó hacia él y lo besó con intensidad. Al separarse lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Me gusta tu risa.- Soltó haciendo que, esa vez, fuera su turno de sonrojarse.

_ Vamos, arriba.- Apremió saliendo la habitación a paso rápido y tropezando con el casco en el suelo.

_ ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el pelirosa sentándose rápidamente. Ella miró el objeto y luego a él.

_ ¿Eres bombero?- La incredulidad en toda su voz.

_ Si, lo soy.- La rubia volvió a mirar el objeto en cuestión, luego a él otra vez.

_ Y yo que creí que no podías ser más sexy.- Natsu sonrió como el gato de cheshire.

 _Oh, si Lucy pensaba que podría salir del departamento en ese momento, estaba equivocada._

* * *

 _¡Hasta acá mi primer fic de Fairy Tail!_

 _Todo el tema de "Soulmates" me trae algo loca, así que dije ¿Por qué no con Natsu y Lucy?_

 _Al comienzo iba a tratarse de un Oneshot, pero creí que tal vez diera tela para algunos capítulos más. No lo sé con exactitud, ustedes dirán si les gustaría._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Besos,_

 _Saeko Evans_


	2. Lucy I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, este escrito es mero entretenimiento.**

 **Almas gemelas**

" **Lucy"**

Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto nunca. Y acababa de matarlo…

La cabeza de Lucy había sido un caos toda la mañana. Entre su supervisor, que parecía querer joderle la existencia, hasta los problemas que su padre arrojaba sobre sus hombros tan solo por llevar el apellido Heartfilia, se sentía explotar. Ella se había alejado del emporio millonario de su progenitor para no tener que lidiar con falsas amistades, dinero sucio y vidas vacías, escapándose tras acabar su carrera. Pero él le había seguido el rastro hasta Magnolia.

Maldita sea.

 **_ "Tienes que volver, Lucy. Los Pegasus no quieren cerrar el trato a menos que tu formes parte del acuerdo."**

 _¿Qué demonios tenía ella que ver con sus estúpidos negocios? Todo lo que había hecho siempre fue sonreirles a sus socios y servirles café._

Sabía que aquella familia debía de tener alguna buena razón y, conociendo a su padre como lo hacía, no importaba cual fuera, si eso implicaba dinero. Poner un pie en la casa otra vez era sumamente peligroso. No que su padre la quisiera cerca por cariño, sino como otra pieza en el juego que los negocios significaban para él, por lo que era capaz de encerrarla en la mansión por tiempo indeterminado.

Que le dieran, Lucy era mayor e independiente, tendría que sacarla a rastras de Magnolia y atarla a la pared para mantenerla a su lado.

Ese fue el último pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza antes de percatarse que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Y, aunque frenó, no pudo evitar embestir a la bicicleta que doblaba por la plaza principal.

_ No, no.- Dijo despegando las manos del volante. Desabrochó su cinturón con las manos temblando y salió del vehículo a tropezones.

_ Dios mío, lo maté.- Se arrodilló a su lado mirando al hombre en el suelo con todo el cuerpo vibrando. Una sensación de terror la invadió, demasiado intensa como para comprenderla del todo. - Está muerto, lo maté y yo voy a morir también.

El chico gimió y abrió los ojos dándole una oleada de alivio. Subió su mirada desde sus zapatos a su rostro. Lucy había estirado la mano para ponerla sobre su brazo, pero en el momento en que sus miradas se conectaron, no pudo seguir moviéndose. Dulce Jesús, ¿De dónde había salido esa persona?

Era… no sabía qué, pero era importante.

Comenzó a hiperventilar al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de matarlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que el hombre delante de ella podría haber dejado de existir. Era una locura, una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado, pero pensar en un mundo en el que él no existiera la hacía querer llorar. _O no…_

" **_ Las magia que une a las almas gemelas es la más fuerte que existe en nuestra tierra." -** La voz suave de su madre, escuchada años atrás, sonó en su cabeza.- **"Una vez que encuentres la tuya, sentirás que nada más que él o ella importan en este mundo. Dara igual si acaban de conocerse."**

 _¿Podría ser…?_

_ ¿Estás bien?- Dijo él con la voz rasposa y el semblante preocupado. Lu frunció el ceño. _¿Si estaba bien? ¿Le estaba preguntando si_ _ **ella**_ _estaba bien? ¡Lo había chocado con su auto, por todos los cielos!_

_¿M-me preguntas si estoy bien? ¡Ca-casi te mato!- Temblaba como un maldito chihuahua mientras él no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Le gustaba la sensación, pero a la vez sentía que podría quemarla con solo mirarla.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Natsu.- No pudo evitar sonreír, escucharlo le daba calor en el pecho. La gente a su alrededor (que se había acercado para socorrerlos), comenzaban a dispersarse con sonrisas sabiondas en sus caras. _¿Ellos se habrían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía?_

_ Natsu.- Dejó salir haciendo que él pusiera una cara muy adorable de la que estaba segura no se había dado cuenta.- Soy Lucy.

_ Hola Lucy.- estuvo a punto de derretirse, allí en plena calle. Él extendió la mano para saludarla correctamente, pero se llevó la mano al brazo, abrazándolo con una mueca de dolor. La rubia se asustó.

_ Ven conmigo.- Le dijo poniéndose de pie. Tenía que llevarlo al hospital y rápido.

_ Esta bien, es solo un…

_ Dije que vienes conmigo.- La determinación en su voz lo hizo parpadear. Él asintió.

Pasó su brazo por su espalda para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, llenando el cuerpo de la rubia de descargas eléctricas. La intensidad de sus sentimientos alrededor de Natsu la tenían loca.

Lo miró a los ojos, algo temerosa, pero segura.

_ ¿Tu eres él, cierto?- Susurró con un nudo en la garganta. Carraspeó antes de seguir hablando.- Mi alma gemela.

_ Eso creo.- Su voz sonaba atontada, como si hubiera recibido una paliza ( _O lo hubieran arrollado)_. Le sonrió para calmarlo antes de ayudarlo a acomodarse en el asiento junto al conductor y puso en marcha el auto decidida a llevarlo a un hospital y que lo revisaran de pies a cabeza. No podría perdonarse si quedaba herido.

.

.

.

Tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para concentrarse en el trabajo. Pero maldita sea, su alma gemela era un bombero. Un sexy bombero. _¿Cómo demonios iba a concentrarse luego de haber estado en su cama unas horas antes?_

Podría apostar lo que fuera a que sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras lo recordaba; demonios, podía apostar que si Loki la viera en ese estado sería el blanco de sus burlas hasta que el sol se oscureciera. Gracias al cielo que estaba de licencia.

_ Definitivamente necesitas de alguien que apague esas llamas, querida.- La voz detrás suyo la hizo saltar en su asiento. _Hola ironía, llamar a su bombero en ese momento sólo avivaría el calor._

 _¡¿Desde cuándo tenía pensamientos como esos?! Su alma gemela iba a volverla loca sin siquiera estar en la habitación._

Lucy se llevó las manos al rostro, avergonzada, al ver de quién se trataba.

_ ¿Se nota demasiado?- Juvia era su compañera de trabajo y la primer amiga que había hecho fuera de la burbuja Heartfilia. Su primera amiga de verdad que, al igual que ella, trabajaba en la empresa Fairy Tail de bienes raíces.

_ Es una locura Juvia.- Susurró a la chica junto a ella. - A penas lo conozco y todo se siente tan fuerte. Como si…

_ Lo conocieras hace años. Lo sé.- Susurró con una sonrisa.- Mis padres tenían 20 cuando se vieron por primera vez y nunca pudieron separarse de nuevo. No que lo quisieran tampoco.- Le confió con ojos soñadores sentándose junto a ella y cruzando las piernas.- No sientas miedo por la intensidad porque eso es exactamente lo que describe a las almas gemelas. Lo que daría por conocer a la mía...

Le sonrió y recorrió su escritorio con la mirada, intentando encontrar las palabras que describieran sus inseguridades.

_ Lo conocí esta mañana y se sintió perfecto, pero es aterrador lo rápido que van las cosas.- Además, Lucy acababa de salir del brazo dominante de su padre, lo que menos necesitaba era atarse a otra persona. ¿Verdad…?

La chica le sonrió y tomó su mano atrayendo en su atención. Nada más que un brillo de aliento en sus ojos.

_ Solo déjalo fluir y si algo te incomoda, no se lo ocultes. No te olvides que debe sentir algo muy parecido, no eres la única que lo está viviendo por primera vez.- Lucy se quedó callada ante las palabras de la peliazul. Era verdad, Natsu estaba en el mismo barco que ella, ¿Quién mejor que él para entender sus miedos?

Y por sobre todo… ¿Realmente iba a comparar a su padre con Natsu?

El chico parecía mirarla como si ella fuera el mismo sol, por el contrario, su padre había sonreído para ella solo en algunas ocasiones en toda su vida.

Aún así sentía vértigo en el estómago.

_ Conocelo, Lucy, no tengas miedo. Ve a tu ritmo.- Suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios y miró a su amiga más calmada. Agradecía tenerla a su lado y se encontró deseando que Natsu la conociera.

_ Tienes razón, Juvia. Gracias por esto.- Dijo dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

_ No te preocupes. Y ahora deja de fantasear con ese bombón y termina el contrato de alquiler para la reunión o nos mataran.- Rió mientras la joven volvía a su cubículo antes que el supervisor pasara junto a ellas.

Pasó largo rato pensando en las palabras de Juvia y mirando la foto de su madre que reposaba en una esquina de su escritorio. Estaba más tranquila y emocionada por ver de nuevo a Natsu porque, aunque sus miedos no se disiparon, sabía que él la escucharía. Estaba entrando en un terreno totalmente desconocido para ella, pero fuera lo que fuera que le deparara el destino, estaba deseosa de averiguarlo.

El celular de Lucy sonó sobresaltándola; lo sacó del cajón y frunció el ceño al ver un número desconocido en el remitente. ¿Sería su padre de nuevo?

No, no era él, pensó con una sonrisa en los labios mirando el mensaje abierto:

' _ **Ey Luce, ya tengo celular otra vez. No quiero molestarte en el trabajo, solo saber si estas bien. Lamento que llegaras tarde por mi culpa.'**_

Se recostó en la silla y releyó el mensaje varias veces antes de responder, con una boba sonrisa de adolescente enamorada pintada en el rostro.

' _ **Hola Natsu, estoy bien y no tienes de qué preocuparte, atropellar a mi alma gemela fue excusa suficiente para mi jefe. ¿Tu brazo está bien?'**_

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se mordió las uñas hasta que oyó el timbre del mensaje nuevo.

' _ **Seh, va mejorando, estará bien en unos días.'**_

' _ **¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa esta noche? Se que todo está pasando muy rápido, tengo que admitir que es un poco abrumador, pero eres increíble Luce, y quiero conocer todo acerca de ti.'**_

' _ **Maldita sea, ¿Soné como un acosador verdad?'**_

Rió ante los mensajes y se sintió bien saber que a él también lo ponía algo nervioso la situación.

' _ **Claro, estaré ahí luego del trabajo. Me encantaría conocer más acerca de ti también. Estamos iguales, esto es extraño, pero emocionante.'**_

' _ **Y no, no sonaste a acosador.'**_

Le tomó solo unos segundos responder.

' _ **Genial, voy a cocinar algo para ti, entonces. Te veo en la noche.'**_

Dejó el teléfono a un lado, encontrándose ansiosa por acabar su día laboral, pero antes de retomar con sus tareas, recordó una línea del texto, volvió a agarrar el aparato y releyó el mensaje. _¿Dijo que le cocinaría? Santo cielo._ Lucy tomó una revista de amueblados del cajón de su escritorio y comenzó a abanicarse. Cuando pensaba que ese hombre no podía ser más sexy...

* * *

 _Muchísimas_ _gracias a todos por sus reviews me hizo muy feliz saber que les gustó el fic y me animó mucho a seguirlo, así que espero que el resto de la historia les agrade también._

 _Me pareció importante plantear el encuentro desde las dos perspectivas antes de encarar el "conflicto" de la historia. Ademas Lucy es tan adorable que no podía dejarla fuera._

 _Ustedes dirán que les pareció este capitulo, dejen reviews!_

 _Besos y abrazos,_

 _Saeko Evans._


	3. Natsu II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, este escrito es mero entretenimiento.**

 **Almas gemelas**

" _ **Natsu"**_

Natsu entró en el gimnasio sintiéndose gigante; como si todo el edificio pudiera caber en su pecho sin pesar mas que una pluma. La sensación era parecida a la que se había instalado en su cuerpo luego de salvar una vida por primera vez. Pero diferente al mismo tiempo.

Seguía pensando en Lucy, en su cabello rubio esparcido en las almohadas de su cama, la risa que se escapaba de sus labios cada vez que besaba su cuello y su voz, Dios, su voz diciendo su nombre...

_ Demonios Dragneel, tendrías que haber estado aquí hace horas. Levy estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque. ¿Por qué demonios no contestabas el teléfono? - Gajeel, uno de sus mejores amigos y dueño del instituto, caminó hacia él claramente molesto, pero aliviado. La pequeña chica mencionada junto a él.

_ Tuve un accidente.-Contestó simplemente con voz calmada, señalando su brazo en cabestrillo. Gray, que había escuchado todo desde la cinta de correr, se acercó también.

_ ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó agitado por el ejercicio.

_ Lucy me atropelló con su auto cuando venía de camino. Ah y perdí mi teléfono ahí.- El solo pensar en Luce, lo hizo sonreír de una forma que descolocó al par delante de él. Hablaba como si estuviera adormecido; todos sus músculos relajados a pesar de haber sufrido un accidente hace unas pocas horas.

_ ¿Lucy? ¿Quién es Lucy?- Fullbuster seguía viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. Algo en su rostro debió haberlo delatado, porque rápidamente Levy exclamó:

_ ¡Oh por Dios!- Se llevó las manos al rostro con ojos salvajes, mientras Gajeel, Grey y Natsu la veían sin comprender.- ¡Conociste a tu alma gemela!

Sin poder evitarlo, Dragneel sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, la peliazul dio unos saltitos antes de arrojarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza. Todo esto mientras su par de mejores amigos abrían la boca hasta el suelo. Luego de recuperarse del shock, Gajeel le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, en señal de felicitaciones haciendo que Levy lo mirase con dulzura y entrelazara sus dedos con los del pelinegro.

_ ¿Tú también? ¡Es una epidemia!- Exclamó Gray revolviéndose el cabello con frustración.

_ Cállate, amargado, haces este escándalo porque todavía no encontraste a tu compañera.

_ Y espero no hacerlo.-Contraataco molesto. Levy lo miró triste, negando con la cabeza antes de fijar su atención en el pelirrosa.- Tienes que contarnos todo.- Luego de un momento enrojeció.- Bueno, no _TODO..._

 _¿Cómo sabía que él y Lucy…?_

_Es más normal de lo que crees.- Mcgarden seguía roja.- Además está en tu rostro. Pareces... idiota.

Gajeel soltó una carcajada e incluso Gray sonrió, pero Natsu no podía sentirse avergonzado, nada referente a Lucy podía hacerlo sentirse así.

Fueron hasta la sección de pesas, que estaba vacía y se sentaron para escuchar al chico.

_ ¿Cómo es ella?- Pregunto Redfox mirándolo divertido. Revolviendo en su cabeza, recordó que era la misma pregunta que Natsu le había hecho al chico luego de que el conociera a Levy.

_ Es…- Sus ojos vagaron por el gimnasio intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para describir a Lucy. Y se encontró pensando en solo una: - Increíble.- Levy sonrió.

_ ¿Cómo se siente haberla encontrado?- Suspiro, por primera vez en el dia, su semblante serio, abriéndose por completo a sus amigos.

_ Extraño. A penas la conozco, pero siento que no podría vivir sin ella de ahora en más. Es raro, hermoso y aterrador.- Similar a su trabajo, ahora que lo pensaba. Los riesgos eran altos, pero la recompensa demasiado asombrosa como para ponerla en palabras.

_ Bueno, es así como me sentía en un principio.- Habló la chica con dulzura.- Pero míranos ahora, dos años después. - Gajeel le sonrió dándole un apretón a su mano.

_ Lo sé y estoy feliz, de verdad. Solo tengo que acostumbrarme a esto, supongo.- Su amiga le sonrió con todos los dientes.

_ Tienes que traerla, quiero conocerla.- Soltó emocionada.

_ Tranquila enana, déjalos tener su momento. Nosotros podemos conocerla luego.- Ella infló las mejillas haciendo reír a Natsu.

Levy era por lejos una de las personas mas listas y dulces que había conocido jamás y estaba feliz de que fuera la compañera de Gajeel. Antes de conocerla, su amigo había sido una persona muy solitaria, no se abría a nadie, ni siquiera a Grey y él; con ella, todo era distinto.

Fullbuster era otra historia. El matrimonio de sus padres había tenido un doloroso final a causa de las almas gemelas y eso lo apartaba de cualquier sentimiento positivo acerca del tópico. A Levy y él se les había hecho difícil llevarse bien en un principio, gracias a la desconfianza del chico.

_No te preocupes, Levy, estoy seguro de que va a querer conocerte.- Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco el papel en el que Lucy le había escrito su número de teléfono.- Aunque antes tengo que conseguir un nuevo celular para poder llamarla.

Y contra todo pronóstico, Gray lo miró a los ojos largo tiempo, soltó un gran suspiro y le tendió su teléfono.

.

.

.

Natsu estaba algo nervioso.

Parecía una idiotez sentirse inseguro luego de que el universo los hubiera emparejado, por no mencionar que su compañera ya había pasado no solo tiempo en su casa, sino también en su cama. Aun así, estaba nervioso por su primera cita.

Quería que ella se lo pasara bien, que adorara su comida y pasar tiempo con él, pero por sobre todo, quería conocerla, saber todo sobre ella. ¿Cuál era su comida favorita? ¿Tenía una familia grande? ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo vivía en Magnolia?

Soltó un bufido para tratar de drenar su nerviosismo y chequeó el celular que Gray le había dado. Levy le había dejado un mensaje: _**"Relajate y sonreí, Dios sabe que tu sonrisa es encantadora. ¡Buena suerte! (Aunque no la necesites)."**_

Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios antes de oír el timbre. Dejó el teléfono en la barra de la cocina, se revolvió un poco el pelo, abrió la puerta y…

Murió un poco ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Un hermoso vestido color vino envolvía su figura, era entallado en la cintura y con los hombros descubiertos. Su cabello caía en cascada a un lado, dejando expuesto un aro colgante del otro. Pero lo que más efecto causó en el chico, fue su sonrisa. Podía vivir solo alimentándose de ella.

_ Hola.- Dijo la chica algo bajito. Parecía compartir su nerviosismo; un tierno sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

_ Hola, Luce.- Agrandó más su sonrisa al escuchar su sobrenombre.

_ ¿Quieres pasar?- Preguntó al darse cuenta que seguían parados en la puerta mirándose como tontos. Ella rió y entró.

_ Tengo que admitir que estoy algo nerviosa.- Dejó su abrigo en el sillón de la sala y lo siguió hasta la isla de la cocina. Dragneel le sirvió refresco.

_ Es bueno saber que no soy el único.- Casi al instante los hombros de Lucy se relajaron mientras ella se apoyaba en la isla junto a él. La chica había cerrado los ojos y olisqueaba el aire, torciendo su nariz de forma chistosa.

_ Dios, Natsu, huele increíble.- Su pecho se infló al escucharla; era casi absurdo sentirse así de orgulloso por una simple carne asada. Aunque tal vez para ella no fuera tan simple porque distinguió un destello de asombro en sus ojos. _¿Nunca nadie le había cocinado…? O tal vez ningún hombre antes lo había hecho..._

_ Tu sorpresa me ofende, ¿Creías que iba a servir solo unos fideos chinos?- Dijo dándose la vuelta para revisar la comida. La risa que se oyó a su espalda lo hizo sonreír.

_No, claro que no.- La sintió acercarse y espiar lo que él estaba haciendo.- ¿Siempre cocinas?

_ Me gusta comer, por eso me gusta cocinar.- La carne estaba lista, apagó el horno y se volvió hacia ella solo para quedarse arrinconado contra la cocina. Lucy le sonrió maliciosamente antes de besarlo en los labios. _Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en ello desde que había llegado._ Él la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, profundizando el beso.

_ Creí que estabas nerviosa…- Se burló al alejar sus labios, con una sonrisa ladeada intentando sonar cool, pero la verdad era que lo había sorprendido al tomar la iniciativa de esa forma. Estaba literalmente atrapado entre Luce y la cocina (que le estaba calentando el trasero). Y eso era… excitante...

_ Estaba.- Susurró contra sus labios, seductora.- Comamos.- Y con eso se alejó, tomando los vasos de la isla y llevándolos a la mesa.

Demonios esa mujer iba a matarlo.

.

.

.

_ Entonces decidí que debía salir de ahí, dejar atrás toda esa falsedad y empezar a vivir de verdad. Todos sus negocios sucios y amistades acartonadas quedaron atrás. - Luce tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación y Natsu no podía hacer más que escucharla con un nudo en la garganta y el ceño fruncido. Igneel había sido todo para él, lo había dado todo por su hijo; no podía imaginar cómo un padre era capaz de utilizar a su hija de ese modo. Tenía los puños apretados.- Llegue a Magnolia con solo unos jewels en el bolsillo, suficientes para un mes de renta. Conocí a Juvia, mi ahora mejor amiga, y ella me consiguió una entrevista de trabajo. En estos momentos tengo una vida aquí que amo.- Terminó con una sonrisa, contagiandolo y drenando toda la tensión de su cuerpo.

_ Es increíble.-Ella se encogió de hombros.

_ Hubieron veces en las que creí que tal vez no podría lograr mantenerme aquí, que no era tan fuerte, pero luego me recordaba a mi misma que esas eran solo palabras de mi padre, intentando asustarme para que me quedara en casa, para que creyera que no era lo suficientemente buena.

_ Tu sola encontraste tu camino, cambiaste tu vida.- Dijo con asombro y un tipo de orgullo picándole el pecho que nunca había sentido antes.- Eres asombrosa, Luce.- Ella le sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_ Solo soy otra chica escapando de casa. No soy más que un cliché.- Natsu frunció el ceño en desacuerdo y buscó su mano, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Eres fuerte, independiente y hermosa, no un cliché. Dudo mucho que exista alguien siquiera parecida a ti.- Apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro con delicadeza.- Y no te ofendas, pero tu padre es un idiota.- Eso último la hizo reír.

_ No solo pude alejarme de él, también pude acercarme a ti.- Natsu no perdió más tiempo y la beso. Ella rodeó la mesa y, ántes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Lucy estaba sentada sobre su regazo, con las manos aferradas a su cabello y sus labios recorriendo su cuello.

Esa mujer iba a matarlo y él estaba más que preparado para morir.

.

.

.

Comenzó a despertar con un dulce aroma a vainillas danzando en su nariz. Era delicioso. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a la mujer junto a él, tenía el rostro volteado en su dirección y, aunque la cabeza descansaba sobre su mano, el resto de su cuerpo estaba entrelazado al de Natsu. Se tomó unos momentos para admirarla, antes de acariciar su mejilla. Ante la acción, Lucy comenzó a abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en él, adormilados, en un principio. Cuando pudo enfocarse mejor en él, le sonrió.

_ Buenos días.- Susurro estirándose, pero antes de que pudiera responder, un ronroneo inundó la habitación haciendo que Lucy se incorporara con ojos brillantes. Happy saltó a la cama con gracia y fue a olisquearle la mano a la chica cuando ella la extendió hacia él.

_ Él es Happy, estuvo fuera cazando. Lo hace seguido.- Informó el dueño de casa mientras veía divertido como su mascota se instalaba en el regazo de su compañera.

_ Es tan lindo…- Dijo ella mientras lo acariciaba detrás de las orejas.

_ Levy y yo lo encontramos junto a Lili. Ella se quedó con él y yo me traje a Happy.- Luce lo vio con curiosidad.

_ ¿Quién es Levy?- No había ningún tinte de celos en su voz y eso lo tranquilizó.

_ Es la chica más cool que conozco y la novia de mi mejor amigo. Tendrías que haber visto cómo se puso cuando se enteró que te encontré. Estaba ansiosa por conocerte.- Lucy sonrió ante la información.

_ Sería muy lindo. Solo tengo a Juvia aquí, sería bueno conocer más chicas con las que charlar.- Happy estiró el cuello para dar acceso a más caricias.

_ Podemos ir a cenar con ella y Gajeel cuando quieras.- Ella asintió.

_ Solo di cuando.-Y eso lo emocionó; sus amigos eran para Natsu su única familia, asi que, que su compañera los conociera, era muy importante para él.

_ Voy a darme una ducha antes de preparar el desayuno. ¿Algún pedido especial?- Dijo saliendo de la cama. La rubia le sonrió con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

_ No te preocupes, tu cocinaste, yo voy a prepararte el desayuno.- Y con eso salió de la cama, desnuda, con Happy pisándole los talones. El dueño de casa la siguió con la mirada y la boca abierta hasta que ella desapareció en la cocina.

Nunca antes se había duchado tan rápido. En todo lo que podía pensar era Lucy, desnuda en su cocina. ¿Quién demonios podría pensar racionalmente con su alma gemela desnuda, a unos pocos metros, cocinando para él?

Se estaba poniendo los deportivos cuando el grito de la chica le heló la sangre. Salió de la habitación a toda velocidad (con pantalones, pero con el cabello goteando), para encontrarse con su compañera cubierta por nada más que el delantal de cocina y un muy shockeado Grey parado junto a la puerta.

_ ¡Lo siento!- Gritó su amigo volviendo en sí y dándole la espalda a la chica para permitirle algo de privacidad.

_ ¿Qué demonios, Grey?- Dejó salir Natsu llegando junto a una muy sonrojada Lucy.

_ Dijiste que pasara hoy.- Se excusó el chico blandiendo en el aire la caja de celular nuevo en el aire. _Cierto, seguía teniendo el teléfono de Grey…-_ Tendrías que haberme advertido. Me dejaste la llave y todo...

Carajo, tenía razón.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, la rubia comenzó a reír con ganas, agachada y escondida detrás de la isla de la cocina.

_ Lo siento, pero la situación es tan…- Siguió riendo, sin poder acabar la oración. Al voltearse, pudo ver los hombros de Fullbuster sacudirse ligeramente.- Soy Lucy Heartfilia, un placer.- Dijo entre risas, ante la mirada de Natsu, quien empezaba a contagiarse de ella.- Te daría la mano, pero…

_ Grey Fullbuster. Y no te preocupes, me gustaría seguir conservando mi cabeza sobre los hombros.

_ Buena respuesta.- El tono de amenaza salió de Dragneel casi sin querer, sorprendiéndolo. Incluso Grey se volteó hacia él con una ceja levantada, ya que su comentario había sido obviamente en broma.

_ ¿Toda esa cosa de las almas gemelas ya comenzó a afectarte?- El tono de su pregunta hizo fruncir el ceño de Lucy.

_ No tiene por que ser algo malo…- Dijo firme y seria, a pesar de seguir escondida. Natsu cubrió su cuerpo con la manta que estaba sobre el sofá. Fullbuster se encogió de hombros.

_ ¿Depender completamente de otra persona para vivir feliz?- Su tono sarcástico lo irritó de sobremanera, sabía la historia de Grey, pero él no tenía por qué…

_ Si, lo entiendo, créeme. Pero no se trata de renunciar a tu libertad, sino de compartirla con alguien más.- Su compañera y su amigo se sostuvieron la mirada unos momentos hasta que él sintió. Sabía que esa simple frase no había hecho cambiar de parecer al chico, pero se dio cuenta de que el peliazul había aceptado la respuesta de Luce o que al menos respetaba su forma de verlo.

_ Me agrada que se estén entendiendo, pero… ¿Podrías, Grey, con un demonio, darte la vuelta?- El chico se sonrojo nuevamente y les dio la espalda. Lucy le guiñó un ojo y fue rápidamente hasta la habitación, envuelta en la manta.

_ Esa mujer va a matarme.- Le dijo a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa. Este lo miró como si tuviera lástima de él.

_ Al menos tiene sentido del humor…

* * *

Me tarde demasiado, lo se. ¡Perdoooooon! Pero no lo abandonaría jamás, tienen mi palabra. Por fin pude traer más personajes al capítulo, ¡estaba ansiosa por dejar a este trío junto de nuevo! Y por escribir más NaLu, claro que si…

Me gustaría leer sus teorías acerca del capítulo siguiente, no se por que, ¡pero me encanta! Ya lo tengo diagramado, así que sería interesante.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews! ¡Me animan mucho a seguir!

Besos y abrazos,

Saeko Evans.


	4. Lucy II

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, este escrito es mero entretenimiento.**_

 _ **Almas Gemelas**_

" _ **Lucy"**_

Lucy suspiró nerviosa mirándose al espejo para chequear su outfit por décima vez. Se sentía un poco tonta al estar tan nerviosa por la cena con los amigos de Natsu, pero sabía que ellos eran la única familia que su alma gemela tenía, por eso era tan importante para ella que la noche saliera bien. _"No seas tonta, van a amarte."_ Había dicho su compañero, pero no podía evitar sentir una pequeña presión en el estómago. Más cuando pensaba en lo reticente que había sido Gray. ¿Y si lo demás también pensaban como él?

 _Aunque según Natsu, Levy estaba deseosa de conocerla. Eso debía ser bueno… ¿Cierto?_

La reunión estaba pactada en la terraza del gimnasio de Gajeel, siendo la casa de Natsu muy pequeña para albergar a todo el grupo; además la noche estaba hermosa, estrellada y con un cálido viento de verano, como si Magnolia entera le estuviera diciendo que todo saldría bien.

Saber que Juvia estaría en la cena la ayudaba a calmar su ansiedad y nerviosismo. La chica iría luego de sus horas extras en el trabajo para apoyarla y conocer por fin a Natsu. _"Será grandioso por fin verlos juntos"_ Había dicho entusiasmada cuando Lucy le pidió que la acompañara. A veces envidiaba la positividad de la chica; desde muy pequeña, Lucy se había acostumbrado a las decepciones con su padre siendo el único miembro de la familia en el cual podía depositar todas sus expectativas. Y al crecer había aprendido que no podía esperar mucho de su suerte o de la gente a su alrededor.

Pero todo era distinto desde que se había independizado, tuvo que recordarse, y mucho más desde que había conocido a cierto bombero pelirrosa. El buen karma que había acumulado todos los años pasados con su padre parecía estar retribuyéndola.

Con ese último pensamiento, Heartfilia salió camino a la fiesta. Le había insistido a su novio que la viera allí para utilizar el viaje en auto para drenar su nerviosismo. Aunque al llegar, todo ese nerviosismo fue reemplazado por ansiedad de igual magnitud.

 _Dios, no se había dado cuenta de lo intensa que podía ser…_

Salió del auto luego de mensajear a Natsu y lo encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta principal, esperándola con una sonrisa.

_ Estás hermosa.- Dijo antes de darle un beso de bienvenida.

_ Tu tampoco estás mal, Dragneel.

Él sonrió antes de marcarle el camino, tomándola de la mano. Subieron una escalera y llegaron a una hermosa terraza, decorada con luces enredadas en las vigas del pequeño techo para jardín. Habían sillones bajos para exterior alrededor de una mesa de igual tamaño repleta de snacks y sandwiches. Todos parecían estar pasando un buen momento y la brisa que llegaba actuó como tranquilizante para sus emociones.

Dos mujeres, una pelirroja alta y una más baja con aspecto intelectual, fueron las primeras en notarlos, acercándose a ellos animadamente.

_ Luce, ellas son Levy y Erza.- La emoción de Natsu era evidente.

_ ¡Es un placer, Lucy!- Exclamó la pequeña con una sonrisa amable.- Deseaba conocerte desde que lo ví entrar al gimnasio feliz de haber sido atropellado.- La rubia enrojeció fuertemente.

_ Realmente no lo vi.- Dijo la muchacha, avergonzada, pero los tres amigos rieron.

La noche resultó encantadora, haciéndola sentir tonta por su nerviosismo anterior.

Heartfilia quedó encantada con ambas mujeres. El optimismo de Levy le recordó a Juvia, provocando que se encariñara con la chica rápidamente. Erza, descubrió, tenía una fuerza e intensidad que podría resultar aterradora de no ser por su inmensa amabilidad y, cuando la pelirroja le comento que tanto ella como su alma gemela eran oficiales de policía, Lucy no pudo más que sonreír en entendimiento. No podía imaginar una profesión más adecuada para aquella mujer con tal presencia.

Gajeel la recibió con un gran abrazo, para diversión de Natsu y Levy (aparentemente eso no era algo que se viera con frecuencia). Gray, por otra parte, se limitó a sonreírle de lado y le guiñarle un ojo, levantando el vaso en su dirección (no que Lucy hubiera esperado más, estaba gratamente sorprendida siendo sincera). Jellal, todo caballero, le tendió la mano y escuchó divertido, su versión de los hechos sobre el "accidente".

Una hora después Lucy se encontraba feliz y relajada, sintiéndose por primera vez en familia después de la muerte de su madre.

Cuando el mensaje de Juvia llegó a su celular. La chica buscó a Natsu con la mirada haciéndole saber que su amiga estaba en la entrada.

_ ¡Yo la busco!- Gritó su novio y salió disparado hacia las escaleras, ansioso de conocer a una de las personas más importantes en la vida de su Luce. Riendo, pensó en cuánto se parecían ella y su compañero; como ambos habían encontrado familia en los brazos de la amistad.

_ ¿Y ahora qué le sucede?- Preguntó Gray acercándose a ella, con obvia diversión en el rostro.

_ Mi mejor amiga acaba de llegar, quería que lo conociera, pero hoy tuvo que cumplir horas extra.- Fullbuster rió ante la mueca de disgusto de Lucy.

_ Los jefes pueden ser un verdadero dolor en el…- La sonrisa del muchacho se desvaneció al desviar la vista del rostro de Lucy, dando paso a una expresión de confusión y... ¿miedo? Heartfilia miró en la misma dirección que él.

Juvia estaba parada en el último escalón, ojos inmensos y con toda su atención puesta en el peliazul. Natsu, a su lado, procesando lo que sucedía, entendiendo la situación poco a poco, al igual que ella.

_No puede ser…- Escuchó susurrar a Levy a su izquierda, en el mismo momento en que Juvia le sonreía a Gray de una forma casi celestial, avanzando en su dirección.

Esa acción pareció despertar al chico de su ensoñación; su cuerpo rígido retrocediendo, negando con la cabeza.

_ Juvia, espera.- Advirtió la rubia a su amiga, sintiéndose un poco mal de antemano. Sabía cuánto Lockser había deseado conocer a su alma gemela, pero si no se lo tomaba con calma temía que Gray fuera a…

_ .acerques.- La voz dura y entrecortada del muchacho detuvo a todos en su lugar. Lucy, siendo la más cercana a él, notó sus manos temblorosas.

_ Gray, tienes que respirar.- Le dijo suavemente al notar como comenzaba a dar cortas bocanadas de aire.

_ N-no puedo.- Soltó, mirándola con ojos que gritaban desesperación.

_ Todos abajo.- Ordenó Heartfilia al detectar que le ocurría. Natsu la miraba alarmado, sin entender.- Es un ataque de pánico, denle espacio.

Sonaba ridículo ya que estaban en una terraza de tamaño considerable, pero si algo recordaba Lucy de sus propios ataques era que la gente a su alrededor empeoraba la situación. Gray necesitaba apoyo, no público. Así que se centró en él, asegurándose de tener su atención.

_Se que asusta como la mierda.- Comenzó, su voz suave y los ojos de Fullbuster anclados a ella.- Pero no es peligroso, lo prometo.- Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo todos se alejaban, siguiendo sus órdenes. Todos menos Natsu, quien se mantenía a distancia prudente, pero junto a ellos.- ¿Puedes contar conmigo hacia atrás? ¿Desde diez?

El frío chico asintió algunas veces ántes de obedecer y sentarse lentamente en el suelo, al igual que ella lo hacía.

_ Diez, nueve…

_ Más lento.- Lo interrumpió con la misma voz suave.

_ Nueve… ocho…- Cuando llegaron a "cero", la respiración de Gray era casi normal, sus manos perdiendo los temblores anteriores y el cuerpo relajándose.

_ ¿Qué mierda?- Soltó entre enojado e inseguro luego de unos momentos de silencio.

_ Lo se. Los ataques de pánico son horribles. ¿Fue la primera vez?- Su voz aún baja y calmada. Él asintió con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Quieres que la busque…?- Comenzó su amigo, pero fue cortado rápida y bruscamente.

_No.- Lucy suspiró, triste, pero asintió levantándose y mirando a Natsu, quien le devolvía el gesto con culpa. _Vaya fin de velada..._

_ Voy a llevar a Juvia a casa.- El peliazul se estremeció al escuchar el nombre, esquivando los ojos de la rubia. Su novio abrió la boca para argumentar, pero ella negó.- Él te necesita y ella a mi. Hablamos más tarde, ¿si?- Él suspiró, le sonrió y se acercó para besarla.

_ Ten cuidado.- Volvió a besarlo y se dio la vuelta rumbo a las escaleras.

_ Gracias, Lucy.- Gray habló bajito y sin mirarla, ya fuera por vergüenza o cansancio. La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa algo triste y fue en busca de su mejor amiga.

Una vez más, la pequeña mujer Lockser la sorprendió enormemente. Heartfilia esperaba tener que consolarla, pero ella solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cuando estuvieron solas en el auto.

_ Se que resultará al final. Es mi alma gemela después de todo. Solo odio que haya sufrido tanto por algo que se supone debe ser hermoso.- Lucy no supo qué decir.- No voy a presionarlo, cuando se sienta listo va a venir a buscarme.- Eso fue lo último que Juvia le dijo sobre el tema antes de salir del auto y agradecerle el aventón.

La seguridad con la que se había mostrado le devolvió la sonrisa y la dejó más tranquila, aunque dudaba que Natsu estuviera teniendo la misma suerte que ella. Se encontró aferrándose a las palabras de Juvia, esperanzada. Odiaba pensar que su amiga no pudiera obtener la misma felicidad que ella sentía al estar con su novio. Incluso Gray, a quien la magia de Magnolia parecía deberle demasiado.

Más tarde esa noche, luego de hablar con su alma gemela, supo que Fullbuster había entrado en una especie de negación, sin querer hablar o saber del tema, actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Dragneel sonaba triste, pero Luce le aseguró que todo estaría bien y, tomando las palabras de Juvia, le aconsejó que dejara que su amigo se tomara el tiempo necesario para poner su cabeza en orden.

_ No entiendo como lo hace.- Dijo su chico en un susurro, casi podía verlo frunciendo el ceño a pesar de escuchar solo su voz al teléfono.- ¿Cómo puede no querer saber nada de ella?

_ Creo que quiere. Pero, a la vez, quiere no quererlo…-Lucy hizo una mueca ante su propio trabalenguas.- Me refiero…

_ Sí, lo sé.- Fue su respuesta, luego de reír suavemente.- Pero no va a poder alejarse para siempre.- La chica hizo un sonido de entendimiento. Y luego de una pausa, él agregó.- Estoy feliz de haberte encontrado, Luce.- Ella sonrió contra el celular.

_ Yo también estoy feliz de haberte encontrado, Natsu.

* * *

Una vez más tarde una vida y la mitad de otra para actualizar, ¡perdooon! No voy a ponerme a dar excusas, solo decirles gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero que les guste este capitulo, en el próximo empiezan los problemas... ¡Déjenme sus reviews!

Besos y abrazos,

Saeko Evans


End file.
